


A Small Break

by Rhythmloid



Series: Written for Others [1]
Category: Ghost (Sweden Band), Ghost (Swedish Band)
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, One Shot, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:21:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23024689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhythmloid/pseuds/Rhythmloid
Summary: Papa 3 is fed up with all of his work. He didn't realize how hard it was being the frontman. But luckily he has a little respite from an old friend.
Relationships: Papa Emeritus III & Reader, Papa Emeritus III/Original Character(s)
Series: Written for Others [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2073507
Kudos: 6





	A Small Break

**Author's Note:**

> This was a Commission I had done for @confused-scarecow on tumblr and they have decided to let me post this publicly for all of you! Please enjoy this fluffy short fic for Papa 3 and their character Francois!
> 
> Papa 3’s first name is Romeo in this.

Papa Emeritus the Third, the youngest of his brothers, was absolutely exhausted. He loved being the new figure head of the church and having all of these adoring fans but the paperwork and other more “boring” things that came with it were something he never considered. Fame came at a price that felt like homework. The meetings, the rituals, the preparation before each concert, the practice, all felt like chores. He’d much rather just do his own thing and drown in his own hedonistic desires.

But there was nothing he could do about it now. He had an hour to himself. Romeo walked into his room, slipped out of his stuffy robes and mitre, and plopped down on his bed. He huffed rubbed his face, smudging some of his face paint. 

“Oh, sweet sweet alone time…” he groaned. He pulled out a wine bottle from his night desk and popped it open. He poured himself a glass and sighed. Nothing felt better than having his favorite wine in his bed after a hard day of working. Well, trying to avoid work. 

As he brought his lips to the glass he heard a knock on the door. Oh what could it possibly be now!? He’s been working since early in the morning, didn’t he finish everything? 

“Come in,” He huffed, putting his wine glass down. The door slowly creaked open with a lower member of the church peeking out from the crack.

“Papa? Are you busy? I have some paperwork from Nihil that needs your signature.” The sibling of sin held out a stack of papers, slowly walking into his room.

“Oh, it's just you, François” Papa sighed. He felt a bit guilty for snapping and not realizing who it was. 

“Come sit here.” He patted a spot on his bed and took a sip of his wine. François took a seat, holding the paper work in his hands. It felt a bit awkward since not many people were allowed in the frontman of the church’s room. He was lucky Papa let him in so often. Then again they were quite close. Even as he was training to be the next Papa and François was training to be a sibling of sin, they still found time to be together. They would sneak off and talk for hours about everything they could think of.

Papa leaned his head against François’ shoulder and put his glass of wine down. A low hum came from Papa’s lips.

“I still can't believe I’m the new front man.” He sighed. He took François’ hand and rubbed slow circles into his palm. “Sometimes I think it might be too much for me.”

François was taken aback by what he said. It was so out of character for him. He always seemed so excited to take his older brother’s place. He wouldn’t stop talking about it ever since they were younger and now a sudden change of heart? Something felt very off to them.  
“I know on the outside I’ve seemed much different but…” Papa tried to continue but took a minute to find his words. “I don't know, as I got older I became more and more scared. I mean, I’ve trained my whole life for this but I still feel like I have such huge shoes to fill. My brother was a bitter fuckin’ asshole but I thought it was just because he was my older brother and wanted to make my life harder. Did he get so bitter because of being the front man?” He looked François in the eyes, panic starting to set in. 

François had to think of what to say before Papa did or said something stupid (again). He was always one for rash decisions. 

“W-well, now wait a minute Romeo…” François started. “Before you do anything, remember you said you’ve been training to do this your whole life! I mean… maybe you’re just stressed out. You did just get off of work… for the time being,” they trailed off. Papa stayed quiet. 

“I think you’re just too tired to think straight. You should sleep on it at the end of the day. And if you still think you want to leave, maybe, there's a way out?” François tried to console him. They put a hand on Papa's shoulder. Papa just shook his head. 

“No, I’m the last one left in the Emeritus line unless Nihil can pop out another baby before he keels over and dies. I highly doubt that will happen. I mean, he’s on an oxygen tank now. I hardly think he can get it up.” François couldn’t help but snort at Papa’s statement. Papa even laughed a bit himself. 

“It’s true! That old bag of bones has trouble even walking! He’s such a grandpa! He can’t even breathe on his own!” The two of them laughed more. “How could someone be so grumpy and mean and fragile at the same time!?” Papa felt himself feel a bit lighter after laughing. And François was trying to help as best as they could. François noticed his mood had improved as well. Too bad he had a few minutes left before he had to leave for another meeting yet again.

“Ugh, fuck work…” Papa groaned. “I just want to take a nap or go out to eat.” He flopped back on the bed and groaned. François put the paperwork they held in their lap off to the side slowly, not wanting to remind Papa of the sizable chunk of work he had yet to complete after his meeting in just a little bit.

“W-well uh, maybe after your meeting we can go out to eat dinner? If you aren't that tired that is...” François sheepishly asked. Their face and the tip of their ears turning a bit red

“I’d love to~ anything to get me away from this hell hole church,” Papa said enthusiastically, no pun intended. 

“PAPA!” The two heard a shout from outside his room. One of the older sisters of sin was calling out for him. He was already late for his meeting. “YOU’RE LATE! Papa Nihil is already cross with you!” 

Papa groaned loudly and whined. “I’m coming! Don’t get your panties in a knot old hag…” He got up and put his robes back on and his mitre.

“So this is where we part, huh? I hope you’re serious about the dinner date.” Papa stopped to give François a kiss on their nose before leaving gracefully out the door and to take care of business. François couldn’t help but feel their face turn red, and look forward to their date later on. After the paperwork of course.


End file.
